<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superpowered Snack Pack by aroseandapen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464836">Superpowered Snack Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen'>aroseandapen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh, will you guys be quiet?” Kokichi couldn’t take their yammering anymore, opening his eyes to glare at both Kaito and Shuichi standing over him. “All I can focus on is you guys being super annoying right now.”</p><p>(In a collection of drabbles, I challenged myself to randomize the superpower wiki, and made myself work with whatever power it assigned me for each character.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kokichi Ouma: Animal Scrying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The user can “hitch-hike” animal senses and experience what happens as if they were them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well? What’s going on, do you feel anything yet?”</p><p>“I don’t think it works that fast, Kaito…”</p><p>“How long <em>does</em> it take then? We can’t just sit here waiting around for him to hurry his ass up and–.”</p><p>“Ugh, will you guys be quiet?” Kokichi couldn’t take their yammering anymore, opening his eyes to glare at both Kaito and Shuichi standing over him. “All I can focus on is you guys being super annoying right now.”</p><p>He’d done everything he could to facilitate the link between him and the birds roosting in the tree branches above their heads. Eyes closed, back rested against the trunk, Kokichi was just starting to cast his mental threads when Kaito’s impatience broke the beginning of his trance.</p><p>“You’re taking too long; we don’t have all day,” Kaito protested, crossing his arms.</p><p>“It was your idea, geez,” Kokichi pointed out, pouting. “And I’m trusting my helpless body to you guys and everything. You should be grateful!”</p><p>Before he could argue back, Kokichi screwed his eyes shut. If it wasn’t too much of a bother, he’d stick his fingers in his ears for good measure.</p><p>“Now I gotta concentrate, so shut up already!”</p><p>Miraculously, neither boy said anything other than a murmured ‘good luck’, but Kokichi’s mind had already begun to drift and he couldn’t tell who’d said it. It sounded as if someone had spoken to him underwater, and he didn’t bother attempting to decipher who’d spoken. Bit by bit, his face began to relax, until a look of such peace came to it that he might’ve been asleep. Something <em>clicked</em> in his brain, and he felt a tug upward and so up he went, chasing after the connection while his body remained utterly still at the base of the tree.</p><p>The limbs at either side of him shifted. They lifted, muscles and bones stretching out to the sides at their full length. One, two, three beats, and without a single input from his own brain his vision pitched forward. His heart dropped as the ground suddenly appeared before him–Shuichi and Kaito and his own body lying lifeless on the ground.</p><p>And then he <em>soared</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kaito Momota: Undead-dragon Physiology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A user with this ability either is or can transform into an undead dragon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment he’d discovered his ability, Kaito always thought it was the coolest thing. Not many kids could boast to being a normal human most of the time and then a cool-ass fucking <em>dragon</em> at other times. While he couldn’t fly or breathe fire like the kind from storybooks, the strength of his skeletal limbs and the poison that could spill from his maw at will was pretty damn awesome on its own.</p><p>Kind of ironic when he thought about it. When it came to stories about brave knights slaying princess-kidnapping dragons, Kaito always fancied himself more like the heroic knights than an evil dragon.</p><p>Oh well, who said that he couldn’t be both?</p><p>When Kaede asked about his ability, Kaito jumped at the chance to show it off. The shifting and growth of his bones and the melting of his skin was a bit uncomfortable, and unsettling for the onlooker, but he was used to that by then. By the time he’d finished transforming, he could look down at her like a giant onto a dwarf. The bones of his magically-threaded spine ground together as he tilted his head, and he’d grin at her if his current form had the ability to.</p><p>“So? What d’ya think? Fucking awesome, right?” His voice came from the center of his chest, a deep echoing rumble at such a volume that it made Kaede flinch from the sound.</p><p>She recovered quickly, smiling up at him with an uncertain look in her eyes. “Well, uh, it <em>is</em> really cool, but…”</p><p>Covering her mouth and nose with one hand, Kaede laughed nervously. “It kinda smells like a rotting corpse.”</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>, it’s cool though!” Kaito said defensively.</p><p>He couldn’t deny that he likely smelled horrendous. At least he could be grateful that he was nose-blind to his own scent by then. Hopefully Kaede would get used to it in time as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kirumi Tojo: Body Part Erosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The user of this ability can make body parts of others erode either into nothingness leaving rotted or dry flesh and bone left.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Warnings: animal death, and trauma associated with it </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her powers first manifested when she was ten years old, and discovered with a horrific event that stayed with her to present day. Petting her family’s cat, something had happened to upset her. She couldn’t remember what happened now, but as a child sometimes a slight inconvenience seemed like the entire world came crashing down on her. The anger bubbled into something sickening and rotten in her gut, and her fingertips tingled with it.</p><p>Then the smell hit her nostrils, and with horror she found her beloved pet rotting beneath her very touch.</p><p>Later, amidst her sobbing, her parents assured her that it wasn’t her fault. She was only a child, she had discovered something that she couldn’t yet control, and it just <em>wasn’t her fault.</em> Yet even then Kirumi was bright and observant among many other things, a child of endless potential, and she saw how they avoided touching her. Hugs became awkward pats on her shoulder, they pulled their hands from her innocent grasp, and although they smiled and insisted that she was just being silly, Kirumi noticed that neither of her parents initiated a single touch after that.</p><p>From then she worked hard to school herself. She trained her ability to keep her emotions in check and to maintain her composure whenever she could. Most of the time she wore gloves, even when at first they made her hands itch to pull them away. Eventually she got used to them, and she was determined never to cause anyone such pain and horror as she’d witnessed at such a young age. Kirumi even trained her body as well as her mind, vowing that she would never allow her power to be used except in a dire moment, nothing but a last resort.</p><p>If people knew about her ability, they would look at her as if she was evil to her core. She could not allow that to happen under any circumstance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Himiko Yumeno: Fire Bolt Projection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The user is able to create and project bolts of fire and control the intensity/power of their projectiles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I specialize in card magic, and summoning cute animals…” Himiko was explaining her ultimate talent to Shuichi, ticking off each trick on her fingers. It’d be better to show him, but the thought of searching for supplies and setting one up exhausted her.</p><p>Maybe later if he asked, but not now.</p><p>“Uh-huh, that makes sense. I’ve seen magicians on TV do that stuff before,” Shuichi said, and she shot him a scolding look.</p><p>“Well I’m not a magician,” she told him again, for the hundredth time. “I’m a <em>mage</em>. My magic is real.”</p><p>His smile tightened a bit, but he nodded. “Right, sorry. I forgot.”</p><p>She sighed, but continued anyway. “None of those things are my secret arcane power though.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah. It takes a lot of mana to use, but it used to be the finale for some of my shows with my Master when I was his assistant, before he disappeared.” Reminding herself of that moment made her stomach gurgle anxiously, but she tried not to think too hard about it.</p><p>Shuichi looked interested. “And what is that?”</p><p>Himiko straightened her back, trying to look as determined as she could. Hopefully some of that made it onto her sleepy expression. “Here, I’ll show you. First I need you to stand back, though.”</p><p>She waited until he’d done so, and deemed him a safe distance away. Nodding to herself, she spread her feet to shoulder-length apart and braced herself. Holding her hands up to her chest, palms separated by little under a foot of distance, she breathed in as deeply as she could. She filled her chest and then some, until it ached.</p><p>Fire needed oxygen to burn.</p><p>Between her hands, a ball of jumping flames formed in the air. As it did, she exhaled slowly, focusing on controlling the ball and the growth in its strength. Surprise lit up Shuichi’s face, eyes widening and jaw dropping at the sight.</p><p>It made her smile, but she couldn’t lose focus now. She remembered the first time she showed off like this. Afraid of hurting anyone, she hadn’t known what to do with the magic projectile once it’d started, and it ended up exploding in her face. It was extremely embarrassing.</p><p>Not today though.</p><p>Once she began to feel her control flicker and the heat burn against her face, she release it. She threw her hands up into the air, palms facing the sky. The bolt followed, shooting straight up to explode in a shower of sparks high above them. Himiko didn’t look up to watch it, however. She already knew what it looked like. The real thing she was interested in was Shuichi’s reaction to it.</p><p>And he looked absolutely stunned by her display.</p><p>“So? What do you think?” she asked when he didn’t say anything right away.</p><p>Shuichi seemed to need a moment to find his voice. He closed his mouth, opened it to speak, then closed it again a moment later. It was a solid minute before he said anything.</p><p>“Wow, that really <em>is </em>amazing, Himiko.”</p><p>She couldn’t figure out a way to smile without it looking like a big dorky grin, but she blushed at the compliment, pleased with the praise. Himiko hoped that Shuichi understood that she appreciated it, despite her lack of a reaction.</p><p>“Nyee, thanks Shuichi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Angie Yonaga: Animated Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The user can transform their or others shadows into living beings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under the bright light, Angie’s shadow seemed to stretch out unnaturally long. The sight unsettled Shuichi, and he regretted agreeing to come to the room at Angie’s request for a chance to show him an ability that she claimed to be proof of Atua’s divine presence. He tried to tear his eyes away from the floor to look at Angie’s smiling face instead. It worked, but only for a few seconds before the shadow drew his gaze again.</p><p>Did it just move? Or had the light bulb just flickered?</p><p>“What were you going to show me?” he asked, wanting to get it over with so that he could leave the unnerving atmosphere of that room. His polite attitude and eagerness to at least give Angie a chance kept him rooted there, despite his instinct.</p><p>She gave him a mysterious smile.</p><p>“Oh, you shall see very soon, Shuichi. All you need to do is watch!” she announced, opening her arms in such a way that her smock opened wide.</p><p>And watch he did. Sudden movement from within the shadow startled him into taking a step back. It shifted, moving toward the edge of the shadow…</p><p>No, that was wrong. It wasn’t coming from <em>within</em> the shadow. The shadow was the very thing that was moving. The arms of Angie’s shadow warped, although Angie herself hadn’t moved. It rose from the ground, parting from the floorboards beneath it and still rising.</p><p>Shuichi’s heart stopped watching it.</p><p>At last it stopped moving.</p><p>“Nyahaha, don’t be afraid, Shuichi! I would never do anything to hurt you!”</p><p>“Wha–?” Shuichi looked back and forth between her and the shadow. “You’re doing this?”</p><p>“Yes, yes! Atua has granted this loving vessel this ability to better spread his divine message,” she told him an ecstatic smile on her face. “It’s proved useful as both protection and as an assistant to Atua when He uses my body to create His art.”</p><p>Shuichi definitely wanted to leave now. He eyed the shadow uneasily, the shoulders of the disfigured shape of a person rising and falling as if with actual breath.</p><p>“That’s neat, Angie… but are the shadows really from Atua? Darkness is usually associated with… you know.” Evil, malicious intent, in general nothing that would make Shuichi think of light and holy goodness.</p><p>“Of course it is. Atua is with me at all times, and I would not be deceived by a false message.” A serene expression overtook her face. “It may seem strange to you, but Atua always works in strange and mysterious ways.”</p><p>“…right. Thanks for showing me this then. I think.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tenko Chabashira: Mediumship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>User can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can talk to dead people, right?”</p><p>Well, if she wanted to get technical, then no she couldn’t speak with just any dead person. They had to be a spirit in the area for her to get in touch with them. She didn’t think that anyone would be interested in that aspect of her power, however, so she smiled and nodded earnestly.</p><p>“Yep! That’s about the gist of it!” she said, then added. “It’s not as incredible as a power as someone like Himiko, but Tenko will do her best to support everyone with it! With that or with Neo Aikido!”</p><p>She struck a pose, hands prepared to make a chopping motion as if to illustrate her point. Instead of the impressed like she’d hoped to put on Himiko’s face, the other girl only glanced away, reaching up to tug the brim of her hat lower over her forehead. For a brief moment, Himiko looked so openly distressed that Tenko was torn between surprise at the display and the overwhelming urge to hug her.</p><p>Then that moment passed, and the look faded into a neutral expression. Still Himiko didn’t look at her.</p><p>“W-well, do you think that maybe you could see if… maybe my master is around?” she asked, her voice tinier than a mouse’s squeak.</p><p>Before Tenko could answer, Himiko straightened her back and pointed at her with a stern expression.</p><p>“Of course my master wouldn’t be killed by just anybody! It’d take a powerful dark mage to do any damage to him at all. I just…” Himiko wilted, losing confidence. She hunched her shoulders, dropped her hands limply to her sides. “…I just wanna check is all.”</p><p>Himiko looked so distraught that Tenko couldn’t bear to refuse her. Never mind that her power simply didn’t work like that. Even if whoever her master was in fact dead, it was doubtful that he’d been where they were now when he died. Not that he would be dead! She wholeheartedly believed in Himiko’s words when she said that he wouldn’t be so easily slain.</p><p>It’d just be a tiny lie. Enough to reassure Himiko and to put a smile on her face.</p><p>Tenko grinned wide, nodding her head vigorously. “Of course! Tenko will do her best to contact Himiko’s master and assure you that he isn’t dead!”</p><p>With a slow exhale, Tenko let her eyelids fall closed as Himiko mumbled something out. She didn’t catch what that was, however, her mind already sinking into that quiet space within herself. There, she imagined opening a door within herself to the outside, just enough to peek through.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>It hit her ears like a roar. Instead of the peace of the quiet within her, however, the longer she strained her ears in the silence outside her mental door, the queasier she felt. Eventually she gave into the feeling, and the moment that door slammed shut, Tenko’s eyes flew open.</p><p>Oh, she felt sick.</p><p>She had to take a few more seconds to regain her bearings. Once she willed the nausea away, Tenko gave Himiko a beaming smile.</p><p>“Nope! Not a peep from Himiko’s master! Tenko promises from the bottom of her heart that he’s most definitely alive! Guaranteed!”</p><p>“I <em>knew</em> it. I felt it with my death detection spell, so I knew he couldn’t be dead,” Himiko said, nodded to herself.</p><p>Tenko let out a gasp. “Really? Himiko’s magic is <em>incredible</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know it is…” And yet despite her grumbling, the barest hint of a smile touched her lips. “Thank you, Tenko.”</p><p>She’d never felt prouder of her ability than she had in that very moment. Tenko vowed to herself that she’d protect that precious happiness of Himiko’s, with every little bit of her that she had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kiibo: Plant Manipulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>User can create, shape and manipulate plants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he’d believed it to be a feature, just a part of being a robot. When he showed the professor however, drawing saplings from seeds and encouraging flowers to bloom with a brush of his fingers, and he saw the look of wonderment on Professor Idabashi’s face, he realized that the ability was something far more than what he believed.</p><p>And he took pride in it. He grew fond of the plants around him, organic beings unlike him, but they responded to his presence and his will all the same. Kiibo helped them grow, sometimes requested their assistance, and the plants did as he asked of them each time.</p><p>Now he had a seed tucked into some soil, placed in the space between his neck and metal collar. Without pockets, that was the only place he could put it.</p><p>“Ah, Miu, I have something I want to show you.”</p><p>She turned to him, questioning. Before something aggressive or particularly foul could come out of her mouth, Kiibo held a hand up to his collar. With a whispered apology in his thoughts and a question, he drew not only a small plant from it, but a single blooming flower as well. The growth wasn’t natural to the plant, and taxing on them both to perform, hence his apology to it, but he plucked a hibiscus flower from the plant with gratitude.</p><p>“Here, I wanted to make this for you, for all you’ve done for me. Maintenance and upgrade wise I mean.” Oh was he actually blushing? It felt like it. “And for being my friend as well. I’ve read that a hibiscus flower is symbolic for a rare and delicate beauty. So I thought it suited you a bit.”</p><p>Miu looked stunned for a couple moments. Kiibo could hardly believe he’d caught her off-guard like that. After those moments passed, however, she barked out a laugh and was back to her usual self.</p><p>“You’re damn right it suits me! I’m fucking <em>gorgeous</em>!” she said, one hand on her hips, and one hand holding the flower to her chest like a precious treasure.</p><p>Kiibo laughed, albeit a bit nervously. “Yes, I suppose that is true.”</p><p>Miu seemed happy though, and that made him happy as well. Especially when, as she turned away from him, the arrogance left her expression and she caressed the petals of the flower with pink that bloomed in her cheeks, more beautiful than any flower Kiibo had come across before.</p><p>Ah, he hoped that none of their classmates had mindreading abilities, he thought, for that inappropriate comment that had just crossed his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kurochi Ouma: Emotion Manipulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>User can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurochi winced as someone bumped into his shoulder, making him stumble. He squeezed his brother’s hand on reflex. If the two of them were separated, he had no idea how they’d find each other again in this crowded airport, so they held hands tightly to make sure that didn’t happen.</p><p>Kokichi squeezed his hand back, but kept his face looking straight ahead, making sure they didn’t miss the place they were trying to get to.</p><p>The way ahead of them cleared, and the tension in his shoulders dissipated somewhat. While he didn’t release his brother’s hand, he felt easy in the fact that there was less chance of them getting forcibly separated. That, and the constant touch of strangers left him feeling overwhelmed for multiple reasons.</p><p>Then, suddenly, a sharp feeling of distress cut through his mental barriers. He came to a dead stop, panic that was not his own bubbling up in his chest.</p><p>“Rochi?” Kokichi’s hand slipped out of his and he stopped as well, turning to face him. “Hey? What happened? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Kurochi was vaguely aware of tears in his eyes, but he didn’t respond quite yet. He turned around, searching of the faces of the people around them for someone experiencing such strong emotions that they cut through his own inner walls. His gaze fell on a little girl, probably about half their age, her hands covering her face as she cried into them. She stood by the wall, out of the way of the crowd, but people passed her by as if they didn’t even see her.</p><p>“Hey! Rochi!”</p><p>The concern in his brother’s voice was understandable. Kurochi didn’t say anything, too focused on the little girl to even register that Kokichi said anything. He made his way over to her immediately, and Kokichi followed along at his heels.</p><p>“What–? Oh.” Understanding filled his words as Kokichi saw the girl that Kurochi had detected. After that he didn’t protest the change in direction, and came along with him willingly.</p><p>“Hey, are you ok?” Kurochi asked once they’d gotten close enough.</p><p>The little girl tore her face from her hands with a little gasp, turning her tear-stained face up towards them. He felt confusion emerge among her fear, and her panic deepen. She probably didn’t understand his words, he guessed, especially as she began to fidget and didn’t respond.</p><p>He switched to English, figuring it a safe bet for an airport. “Are you alright? Are you lost?” he asked her, and was pleased to feel her comprehension at his words.</p><p>She sniffed and nodded vigorously, scrubbing her hands over her face and making a mess of it. “My–my–my momma is–isn’t–my momma…” She didn’t seem capable of forming a full sentence, stammering through her words before her sobs made them incomprehensible. If she didn’t calm down a bit, then it’d be difficult to help her.</p><p>Kurochi could help her, although the thought of making himself so vulnerable made his anxiety spike up. Even so, he wanted to be able to help the little girl. Inhaling deeply, he held it for a second before he released his mental barrier against the girl’s emotions along with his breath. Immediately he felt what she did with sharp clarity, and he struggled not to let himself drown in feelings that weren’t his.</p><p>Instead he forced himself to calm, and fed that emotion into her. A suggestion, one which a small child would be susceptible to. It worked, and some of the frantic storm of emotion smoothed away, and the girl’s hiccuping sobs abated with it.</p><p>The little girl swayed, blinking at the sudden calm that rushed through her. She spoke again, under the influence of Kurochi’s ability to keep from dissolving into panic again. “I don’t know where my–where my momma is,” she managed out, still rubbing at her face.</p><p>Kokichi reached out a hand to her, smiling down at the little girl. He wanted to help as much as Kurochi did, he knew. “Hey don’t worry, we’re experts at finding lost parents. We’ll find your momma in no time at all,” he said, grinning at her. “We got special mom-finding powers; we’re like superheroes!”</p><p>She blinked up at him, her eyes growing wide. Kurochi felt the wonder emanating from her, now that the distress had been soothed away. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, really! Come on, it’ll be ok, we’ll help you!”</p><p>The little girl hesitated, then nodded. She reached out and placed a messy hand in Kokichi’s. He didn’t even flinch. “O-ok.”</p><p>Once she had, Kokichi turned an expectant gaze onto him. Kurochi understood. Whoever the girl’s mother was, she was probably just as panicked as her daughter. If he could find that sort of emotion among the thousands of emotions filling the airport, then they could probably find the girl’s mother. It sounded exhausting, even bordering on painful.</p><p>But he closed his eyes and let the walls come down. No matter what, he’d definitely this little girl reunite with her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Miu Iruma: Telekinesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I only had 8 drabbles of this but I was mistaken.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I feel a bit slow lately, actually, which is why I came here.” Kiibo explained the problems he observed as Miu dug out her screwdriver, pressing the tip against one of the screws on his front plate. A little giggle escaped her–’tip’. Kiibo didn’t seem to notice. “And I feel like I’ve got some debris built up in–ah!”</p><p>He let out a sharp cry of surprise as the sandwich, laid at his elbow, floated up into the air. It moved to Miu’s mouth, and she took a huge bite from it without ever touching it. As crumbs spilled from her lips, Kiibo yelped again.</p><p>“Miu! Please do not eat over my circuitry!” he scolded. “And if you’re going to eat something, why don’t you use your hands anyway. It’s such a waste to use telekinesis to eat a sandwich.”</p><p>“What do you know about a waste anyway? I’m tryna clean you out here, I don’t have time to use my hands to eat,” she protested, huffing at him.</p><p>“But… why don’t you just eat another time then? You’re still going to get crumbs…”</p><p>“Come on, don’t be a little bitch about, don’t you trust me? Has Miu Iruma, girl fucking <em>genius</em> ever failed you before?”</p><p>Kiibo still looked conflicted, and it took him a moment to answer. “…no, I suppose not. I apologize then. I leave myself in your hands, Miu,” he said finally, with a sigh.</p><p>A smug smile settled on her face. Using her telekinesis power, she took another bite from her sandwich as she popped the metal plate open. “That’s right, baby, I’m going to make you feel fucking <em>amazing</em> by the time I’m done with you.”</p><p>“…please refrain from calling me ‘baby’.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sayaka Maizono: Plant Manipulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not originally part of the superpower series but something I did a while back, with Sayaka and the idea of controlling plants with her voice, and practice with a character I’m not very familiar with.</p><p>Child Sayaka practices singing, and makes a shocking discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sayaka, why won’t you come play with us today.”</p><p>“Sorry, I just want to practice for a little bit today,” she apologized, smiling just like she’d seen idols on TV do.</p><p>It wasn’t enough, because one of her friends pouted. “I guess… you never play with us anymore though…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sayaka dipped her head, blue hair falling in front of her face. Internally however, a bitter seed had lodged itself in her heart. She’d expected her friends to be supportive of her when she told them of her plans to become an idol. And they had, at first. Lately though, that support had begun to wane. As if only the few hours a week of vocal training would be anything near enough the level she had to be at to succeed.</p><p>And she had to succeed.</p><p>Sayaka couldn’t scold them, though. They were children, she knew, both them and her. Of course they just wanted to play, and Sayaka had to be mindful of the way she’d speak to them. If she was to be well-liked and popular, if she wanted to spread smiles to people all around the nation–no, all around the world–then she couldn’t snap over a little pouting.</p><p>So instead she smiled and told them, “Let’s hang out after school though. Tomorrow.”</p><p>That seemed to suffice. Her friends smiled at her then, and after confirming the promise with a pinkie swear, they ran off to the playground to play together with the other kids. Sayaka watched them go.</p><p>And then she was all alone.</p><p>But that was how she wanted it. Sayaka turned, and made her way around the corner of the school building. Down the side, to the gate on the very edge of the school grounds, she stood by herself in the shade of the large building to her right. She let her fingers trail along the dirty walls, until she finally had to stop. The area at the edge of the school grounds wasn’t as well taken care of as the rest, probably because it was out of view of everyone who came by. It was overgrown, and there were pieces of broken equipment shoved up along the wall.</p><p>No one came this way, not even her more adventurous classmates. That made it perfect for what she wanted to do.</p><p>Sayaka stood alone. She breathed in deeply, making her diaphragm draw in a large breath to fill her lungs. She heard the music in her head; she thought of how the tune should sound once it left her lips.</p><p>And then, Sayaka began to sing.</p><p>It took her a while to warm up. At first the notes sounded rusty, wrong, but then gradually she found the notes easier. The music floated from her lips instead of spilling out of her mouth. Only then did she choose a song and began to sing to the lyrics.</p><p>She closed her eyes, letting the music take her away. Even though the practice could be hard sometimes, and there were times when she sang for so long that her throat hurt by the end of the day, she still enjoyed the act of singing on her own. To become an idol was her dream, and she loved absolutely every part of it. Even when it hurt.</p><p>Sayaka was floating, no longer standing in an abandoned corner under the school building, but instead she stood on a stage under the bright spotlight. And in front of her stood hundreds… thousands of people. They all stared up at her, faces all a similar shimmering shade of awe. She smiled, and the people in her head smiled back.</p><p>Her eyes cracked open. Although in reality she knew she’d see nothing but the overgrowth, she wanted to make sure that she kept her head grounded in the present. Dreams were only as good as she used her skills to make them.</p><p>Through her parted eyelashes, she saw the plants around her. And they danced, as if to her music.</p><p>She choked on a startled gasp and her eyes flew open at the sight. The plants glowed and danced still as her voice suddenly cut away, before ceasing seconds later. Sayaka couldn’t move, rooted in place with wide eyes, fingertips trembling at what she’d just seen.</p><p>The plants didn’t move again, though. Had she imagined the whole thing?</p><p>No… there was no way that she did. Cautiously, Sayaka began to sing again, nervously watching the plants in front of her to see what would happen. Then, just as she expected–feared?–they began to dance again in answer to her voice. She stopped, and so did they.</p><p>For a whole minute, Sayaka found herself unable to move, not even to breathe. Then, she let the air from her lungs in a high-pitched whine, her mind gripped by confusion.</p><p>“I can… control plants?” she asked the empty corner of the school. She felt like she might pass out.</p><p>“…with my voice?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>